A Strippers Delight
by Technogirl4304
Summary: Danny decides to go to a club with Tucker and ends up seeing his girlfriend there as a stripper. Oh Boy. Rated M for a reason. Fair Warning, little ooc.


Right Round

**Boy, if any of you guys knew me, you wouldn't think I would do something like this, but I did. Just a little something different and fun to think of. After reading Strip Me Down by the "famous" Chrissykouhai, I wanted to do a songfic to relate, but I'm working with Black Blaze ,something, aka MistyPhantom for a pic. There's a few twists and turns in here but all for the best. :D It's rated M for a reason, but I'm also parniod. So the credit goes to Butch Hartman for DP, Misty for MistyPhantom, the song is by Flo Rida and the idea belongs to me, J.D. (Call me J.D. on here.) Maybe a little OOCness but they are 18. Enjoy! **

**Here's the pic link: .com/ (Remove the spaces)****art/ DP -Pole - Dancing - Queen -148269901**

* * *

It's been a couple of months after Danny's graduation and everybody has something to do in their lives. Danny is going to a NASA program in Houston in a few months to study space and live his dream as an astronaut. Tucker was still the current mayor of Amity Park and is about to get engaged to Sam within a few months. Sam is working with some wildlife protector and environment specialist, and getting engaged to Tucker. Misty is, well no one knew exactly what Misty is doing. She would always disappear at night and run off somewhere, but no one, not even Danny knew what she was up to. He started to get worried about is girlfriend when she started to act strange and never answered the questions he asked. He would say something like, "Hey Misty, where have you been?" or, "Where were you when there was a ghost attack?" All she would reply is, "Nothing concerning you," or, "Somewhere important."

Misty had a secret job because she really needs the money for something important. She didn't want to tell Danny about it yet, but that will soon change on a special night. Since they were 18 now, Tucker has been begging Danny to join him to go to a stripper club.

"Come on, dude. We're men now. We need to do something together that involves women before I tie the knot," he would constantly say.

"I don't know, Tuck. I don't want to upset Misty by going to a club. And I definitely don't want you to get in trouble with Sam," Danny would usually reply back.

It took some time and still with no Misty around, Danny finally agreed to go a strippers club with his best friend. Sam however wasn't too excited with her soon-to-be husband going to a XXX club with a bunch of naked women.

"I can't stand women explicating themselves in front of a bunch of men for some money. That's just gives us women a bad name and saying, 'Here we are! Wide, free, and open.' I don't like the fact that you want to do this, Tucker," she sternly said. In order to calm her down, he would take her hand, spin her around, dip her, and gave her a passionate French kiss that would last for a good minute. After that, she was too dazed to do or say anything else. So they left in Tucker's brand new Mustang and headed to the best strip club just outside of Amity Park.

Danny was still very reluctant to go in, not knowing how Misty would react. But being a young and somewhat clueless 18 year old boy with his friend, he didn't want to back down. So together they went in the club and the atmosphere with like any other club they've never been to but heard about. It was a dark room but with many color lights flashing all over the place, the smell of alcoholic drinks, smoke, and cheap perfume filled the room, and the extremely loud music could drown out their thoughts. The sight to the young men, however, was extraordinary with some slim, skimpy, near naked girls dancing on the stage and some in cages.

"Man, I think I just died and went to heaven," Tucker shouted over the loud music.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Danny answered back.

"Come on, dude. Live a little, have some fun. Come on, let's have a couple of beers and watch the show." As he was ordering some beers, Danny had a strange feeling that Misty was near. It wasn't his ghost senses but that boyfriend/girlfriend connection they had.

Backstage, Misty with getting ready for her big show and with her feature song, Right Round by Flo Rida. While combing her long, silky brown hair, her boss told her,

"You're on in less than a minute, Miss Forester."

"Whatever," she replied back. She sort of hated the job and sort of didn't. Yes, she doesn't usually like boys hitting on her for her body, but she really needed the money for something, or someone, special. It was a sacrifice she was willing to take.

"Showtime!" he called out.

"I heard you the first time!" she snapped at him. She could've flashed her red eyes at him, but she decided not to. So she grabbed her black jacket, put on her black high heel shoes, and climbed to the top of the ladder and got on her pole.

Back at the club, Tucker was having the time of his life, right now on his second bottled of beer, and Danny was finally starting to loosen up a bit. A couple of blonde twins came up to him and asked for his number, but he turned them down saying he already had a girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, well mainly gentlemen for this round," joked the person on the speakers. "This is the moment you've been waiting for. It's time for the Pole Dancing Queen to come down and show off her moves with the selected song Right Round." All of the men there started to howl and whistle as the music started to play.

"It's about time. Come on and bring on the honey!" Tucker howled.

**(Flo Rida)**

**You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

By the next verse, Misty came down the pole with nothing on but a red and black "bra" and thong/g-string her black heels.

**(Kesha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

That's when Danny realized who that was.

"Misty?" he shouted over the music

"Danny?" she was shock to see him too, but she had to keep going.

**Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control**

**  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa**

All of the men at that place were whistling with her sexy body. Even Tucker, a little drunken from the beers, was becoming attached to her. ****

I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you drink with all that goodie power

**"**Misty," he called.

She stopped moving around and suddenly pointed to him to come up. He didn't really know was that meant, so she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. Now the people could get a two for one deal.

**  
(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

She got down to his pants and started to rub herself against his legs. Suddenly feeling hot from the action, he started to loosen up his shirt. 

**(Kesha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

She stops humping him and climbs back to her pole to dance.

**  
(Flo Rida)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down**

All of the men and women started to throw their money towards the two halfas.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he whispered to her.

"Getting money, what else?" she responded back angrily

"Like this?"

Shut up and start stripping," she snapped. As she continue to woo the men with her smooth moves and sexy body, Danny started to take off his shirt and got the women hyped up. ****

(Flo Rida)  
Hey  
Shawty must know i'm the man  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins

Both of the young adults were getting money, from the over-used Washington to the most favorite Benjamin Franklin.

**  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We building castles that's made out of sand**

After he took off his shirt, he took his belt and let his pants fall straight to the ground. The women squealed with joy while Misty just ignored it for their safely.

**She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster**

A few of the men took out their cameras and snapped some photos of the beautiful pole girl.

**  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damn it, I know you  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper**

**"**Misty, we need to talk," he kept saying while dancing side by side with her.

"Now is a really bad time," she whispered back while her started to bounce on him again.

**(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Kesha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

She climbed to her pole and started to dance down it again, letting her long hair flow.

**  
(Flo Rida)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down**

(Flo Rida)  
I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watchin they asses go down down  
down down, down down [this line x4]

She smacks the back of her hips while the men whistled and Danny was a bit less than amused.

**  
(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Kesha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Flo Rida)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down (x2)  
(Kesha)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down**

The song finally ended with the whole club shouting, whistling, and begging for an encore. Together, the couple made a few hundred and a couple of good pictures. She then collected some of her money, walked backstage to get her jacket and skinny jeans and ran outside with a dressed up Danny following her.

"What was that?" he said in angered. After giving him the silent treatment for a few minutes, she knew it was about time she finally told him about her secret job.

"Danny, we need to talk," she simply said. They walked for a little while and found a park bench to sit and talk. That's when she told him everything.

"I wanted to go to Houston with you, but I needed the money. They were looking for a temporary stripper for the evenings until their other one came back. As you already heard, I go by The Pole Dancing Queen as my stage name. But to make it a bit more special and surprising, I got enough money to move in with you and go with you. Isn't that great?"

Danny was touched, a little disappointed on what she did, but still happy for her. He knew he just couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"So are you still going to do it?" he asked.

"Tonight was my last night," she simply said. "I'm actually glad it is."

"Why?"

That's when she kissed him, like what Tucker and Sam would do. He leaned back on the bench and allowed her to take him away. He then took off her jacket and pulled down her skinny jeans while she took off his shirt and pulled down his pants, and enjoyed each other for an amazing night alone.

* * *

**Anybody expecting that? That's why it's rated M and the fact she's a stripper. So I hope you enjoyed it and aren't upset with the pairing. DxM and TxS. No offense but some DxS are getting overused, so I use different characters. **


End file.
